In a resistance change type memory, the characteristic is not deteriorated easily even when downscaled, and it is easy to increase the storage capacity. Therefore, the resistance change type memory attracts attention as a next generation nonvolatile memory. In the resistance change type memory, characteristics in which the resistance of a resistance change film is changed by applying a voltage to the resistance change film and passing a current to the resistance change film are used.
In Japanese Patent No. 416682, a configuration is proposed in which the thickness of an upper electrode on a resistance change layer is increased continuously from the periphery part to the central part and the contact surface between the upper electrode and the resistance change layer is formed in convex like toward a substrate side to make a bowl-like shape, in order to recover a failure of the operation.
However, there is room for improvement in stabilization of operation.